Shirou Yusa
|-|Base= |-|Holy Relic= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A | High 1-A Name: Shirou Yusa, Georgius, Tenma Sukuna Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, "Naraka's" Sensory, Ren's Apoptosis | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly, instantly regenerated from a disembodied state after taking over Rusalka and Wilhelm's Holy Relics during Marie and Rea's routes), Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack souls and, like all Holy Relic users, should be capable of absorbing souls), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Durability Negation, Non-Physical Interaction (Holy Relics are capable of hitting disembodied souls), Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (His soul was strong enough to keep its form after being devoured by Rusalka and Wilhelm in Marie and Rea's routes. Endured attacks to his soul during his fight with Wilhelm) | Same as before in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal, Power Nullification (Can crush any supernatural abilities and even destroy ones Law within his vicinity when his Atziluth is active) Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Capable of fighting against Wilhelm Ehrenburg after gaining Rusalka's Holy Relic), Can also ignore conventional durability by attacking his opponent's soul | High Outerverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God. His Atziluth in Rea's route is capable of affecting Reinhard Heydrich and Mercurius) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to keep up with the likes of Wilhelm) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Exact level unknown) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least City Class+, likely Mountain Class | High Outerversal Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Survived hits from Wilhelm in their fight. Also survived a few attacks from Wolfgang), regeneration makes him difficult to kill | High Outerverse level Stamina: Very high | Limitless Range: Extended range with his gun, tens of meters with Holy Relic | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: A desert eagle and other gadgets such as pipe bombs and mines, later managed to acquire the Holy Relic of Rusalka’s from Mercurius. Intelligence: Above average, very skilled at using a gun in combat as well as using several gadgets to help him (even including supernatural weapons like the Holy Relic of Rusalka) Weaknesses: None notable | Anyone that is stronger than Ren or is a normal human can escape the effects of Shirou’s Atziluth. Malignant Tumor Apoptosis can be as dangerous to Shirou's allies as it is to his enemies, meaning he could potentially kill even Ren himself and by extension himself due to being the latters Apoptosis. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yetzirah * Elizabeth Bathory: During the events of Kei and Maries' routes, Shirou obtains Rusalka's Holy Relic (either by Mercurius granting him it in Kei's route, or forcibly taking it away from Rusalka after the latter tried to devour him in Marie's route). In Shirou's use of the Holy Relic, he is capable of summoning them off from his own body such as: summoning chains from his arms that can reach up to twenty meters and exert a pressure force of ten tons, grant his desert eagle gun the same attribute as all Holy Relics (meaning his bullets can now deal damage to the soul), and can create an iron maiden-like cage out of his chest cavity capable of tearing off limbs from any who happen to be unfortunate enough to get caught in them. Atziluth * Malignant Tumor Apoptosis: Shirou’s Atziluth, used only when he's risen to Ren's level as a Pseudo God. This ability allows Shirou to crush all supernatural abilities in his vicinity. It works on anything supernatural, from Distortions/Briahs to even the Taikyoku of other Gods, allowing him to harm even the likes of Reinhard and Mercurius during the final battle in the Three Colors Route. However, due to his connection to Ren, one can escape and bypass this either by being superior to Ren, or by being a normal human (by which point, the ability will turn on its owner as the only supernatural being present and thus bring him down to the level of a normal human). Key: Base | Legion Reincarnation Video Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dies Irae Category:Masadaverse Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Gun Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1